Death Wish
by Blu Rose
Summary: [AU NaruSaku oneshot]When Naruto gets sick, Sakura takes care of him. But when he thinks he's going to die from being sick, he asks Sakura something.


**Blu: I'm in a NaruSaku mood right now. Quite frankly, I like them as much as NaruHina these days. The title is sucky, though. (No witty titles today) Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Naruto--the series or the loudmouth ninja. I don't own any of its characters, only this fan fiction.**

**X-X-X**

"Sakura-chan! I'm gonna die!" Naruto coughed as he laid down on his bed, covered up.

"For the umpteenth time, Naruto: you are _not_ going to die!" Sakura told her loud blonde boyfriend. The stupid moron had gotten sick--he was chasing after Sasuke in the rain after the dark-haired boy insulted him.

However, Sasuke had the common sense to _open_ his umbrella. Naruto, on the other hand, was so pissed off, he forgot his, and left it there on school grounds. And after he came to Sakura, griping and moaning about being sick and needing a nurse, she pummeled him into the ground for doing something so stupid.

_'I told that idiot to carry around an umbrella. I **told** him that it was gonna rain today, but **nooo**! One word from Sasuke and he loses all common sense!'_ The pink-haired girl thought as she walked into the kitchen of Naruto's apartment.

"Really! I feel the life being sucked out of me!" The blonde gave a sniffle and blew into a paper tissue. He tossed it aside, onto the large pile of used, snotty tissues. "Damn you, Sasuke..." Naruto cursed, shaking a fist up at the ceiling.

_'Oh, brother.'_ Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. She came out of the kitchen holding a plate of chicken flavored ramen--since he had no soup or any other edible things in his apartment. "Here, eat this."

"Nuh-uh! Not even ramen will cure me of this plight."

"...Do you even _know_ what plight is?"

"Yes... And it describes this situation perfectly."

Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's head. "Whoa, you've got a fever, too! No wonder you're acting so smart--you've gone delirious from a fever!"

"Hahaha." The ill blonde spoke sarcastically. "Very funny. Now, could you do me a favor and pick out my tombstone?" In the blink of an eye, he had a bump on his head.

"I told you that you won't die!" His pink-haired nurse shouted as she held up a balled-up fist.

"Owww! Hey, no hurting the sickly!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his bump. "Can you at least give me a get-well kiss?"

"Nuh-uh! I don't wanna kiss you and get your disgusting germs--I'll get sick, too!"

"Pleeeeease, Sakura-chan? Just...think of this as...my death wish." The usually energetic teen muttered as he gave a cough. "The last thing I want on my last day on this plane of existence."

Sakura arched an eyebrow. _'He needs to get sick more often. It makes him a little smarter!'_ "First of all, Naruto: you are _not_ going to die. Secondly: no, I'm not gonna kiss you."

"Just a small one on the cheek? If you do this, I'll ask for nothing else--nothing at all!" Naruto gave a sniffle and grabbed another tissue to blow his nose. Sakura cringed in disgust. "Please?" He asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes so big that Sakura just had to say:

"Oh, all right!" She said, placing the plate of ramen on the table. Naruto grinned on the inside. It worked when he was a kid, and it _still_ worked now. "But only on the lips. Anything more, and you'll be _sorry_."

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto sat up and turned his head to the side slightly. Sakura walked over to the blonde, leaned in and was about to kiss him on the cheek when...

He turned his head last minute...

And _kissed_ her on the _lips_!

"EW! NARUTO!" The pink-haired girl shouted, raising a fist to strike him.

"Ah... Aaahhhh... AH-CHOO!" Naruto sneezed on Sakura before she managed to lay a finger--or, should we say, fist--on him.

"Nasty!" Sakura screamed, wiping her face on Naruto's bed sheet.

The blonde was scratching the back of his head. "Heh-heh-heh! Sorry 'bout that, Sakura-chan. It just came out." He suddenly got a sly look on his face. "But...if you're feeling sick now, we can share my bed--" The girl's fist made contact with his skull.

"HELL NO, YOU PERV!"

"I wasn't trying to be perverted, Sakura-chan--_honestly_!" He apologized. He was still grinning, though, because he finally got Sakura to kiss him—even if it was under…certain circumstances.

**X-X-X**

**Blu: This oneshot was very...short. Yeah, it was short. Anyway, I hope you liked this story. Ja ne.**


End file.
